Forms featuring detachable components such as labels or business cards have been available for purchase by consumers. Likewise, art kits that include pre-printed scenes, paint, paint brushes, and instructions, such as paint-by-number kits, are available for purchase by consumers. Printing and imprinting on the customizable spaces of conventional printable forms may be accomplished using a home or office desktop printer. Printable and imprintable forms have not previously been combined with other materials and components to create artwork kits that involve the user and that permit the user to make customizations simultaneously with the creation of a work of art.